ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW New Year's House Party (2014)
Card Four Corner Survival Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship: "T-Dawg" Tyrone Daniels © vs. Jay Lethal vs. Jason David Frank vs. Duke Nukem EMW World Women's Championship: Juliet Starling-Noveno © vs. Kate Upton Six Woman Tag Match: Bustice & Unified World Women's Tag Team Champions California Gurlz (Sara Sheppard-Daniels & Angel Cortez) vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey & Controversy (Lindsay Lohan & Miley Cyrus) with Paul Heyman EMW Starlets Championship: Megan Fox © vs. Black Widow Tag Team Turmoil for the Unified World Tag Team Championship: The Warios (Wario & Waluigi) © vs. The Bayside Blondes (AC Slater & Zack Morris) vs. NIWA's Link & Shadow The Hedgehog vs. NIWA's The Dudley Nephewz (Ace Dudley & Ted Dudley) vs. NEW's Negative Inc. (Koing Webb & Nathan Vamp) with Franklin Storm vs. NEW's DeathCeption (El Noveno & Austin Juhasz) vs. The Chase Brothers (Johnny Chase & Vincent Chase) with Ari Gold vs. Jump Street (Morton Schmidt & Greg Jenko) vs. Trevor Phillps & Michael De Santa vs. Zac Efron & Shawn Diavari EMW International Championship: NEW's "The Brave One" Billy Bowers © with Sidney Prescott vs. Johnny Cage EMW Cruiserweight Championship: Peter Pan © vs. Wayne Campbell Results *2 - Rousey knocked out Bustice with a SuperWoman Punch with a loaded glove that Heyman put on her behind the referee's back. *5 - After the match, Peter Pan refuses to let go of the hold then Officials and referees ran in to pry the move off of him then Pan grabbed the title belt and walked out as officials checked on Campbell. *6 - After the match, Jill Valentine runs in and attacks Samus from behind but then Zatanna gets up and attacks Jill then hits her with the Grand Finale (TKO) then Jill rolled to the outside. Zatann then helps Samus to her feet but then Samus pushes her off. Zatanna then extends her hand to Samus but she slaps it off then takes her down then KISSES ZATANNA HARD TO THE ROAR OF CHEERS FROM THE CROWD AND AN "EMW" CHANT!!! Samus then picks up Zatanna and raises her hand then they both leave the ring together. *8 - Pyra chokelsams Upton after Pyra was blinded by a power that Kate brought in as Pyra got to ringside and held Juliet but then Juliet ducked when Kate was going to do it as the referee was down. *9 - After the match, NEW Unified World Tag Team Champions DeathCeption, EMW International Champion "The Brave One" Billy Bowers and Sidney Prescott arrived and celebrated with Tyrone and Sara. The show concluded with Daniels. Bowers, Juhasz & Noveno holding up their respective titles with Sara and Sidney hugging them in the ring. Tag Team Turmoil Results *Trevor Phillips & Michael De Santa vs. NIWA's Link & Shadow The Hedgehog ended in a Double Count-Out as both teams brawled to the back and didn't returned in time for the referee's 10 Count. Miscellaneous Facts *Zatanna Zatara-Daniles vs. Samus Aran-Juhasz was made due to an incident that happened during Tyrone's Bachelor Party where Zatanna bloodied Samus's nose. *The Porn Sensationz was having an interview with Faye Reegan and they are proud of what they done on the Christmas Eve edition of EMW Starlets and didn't regret about it at all and the only regret was why they didn't do it soon. The reason why they did it because their former manager took chunks of money out of their paycheck when they did all the work, he got their money. They were thought all this time they were blinded and was mislead by Gold and were blinded over the beliefs that they can get more opportunities, more fame and more success. Austin Juhasz warned them and they didn't listen to him, but they were happy of being free from that scumbag and they're now they own from now on. They were about to continue their interview, they were attacked from behind by two blonde women and then it was revealed that the two women are PARIS HILTON & KIM KARDASHIAN!!!! Then Ari Gold arrives as Hilton & Kardashian stand over and stated that he always wins! They he introduced to them his new clients, Paris Hilton & Kim Kardashian, formely known as The New Socialites, but now re-branded as The A-LIST!!! Ari Gold & The A-List then leave as Ari laughs then Faye check on Jenna and Sasha. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW Special Events Category:2014